Second Chance At Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This is a Jackie/Kelso fic. I did not like Jackie/Hyde. Sorry I just didn't. There was just something about Jackie and Kelso. This story is sort of a what if after the show ended. Just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and hot in the summer night except for the glow of the moon that peaked through the blinds in the window. A small fan sat on a table in an attempt to cool the air however the two people in the bed did not care.  
His lips were devouring hers as she clung to him tightly. She missed him more than she could have ever imagined.  
"Oh God.." She moaned as he moved down to her breasts. Her eyes went wide as she felt him insert his finger inside her."Oh God yes..Oh yes..."  
He grunted in her ear not being able to get enough of her. There was never anyone else like her in the world. And there never will be. There was only one Jackie Burkhart. No other girl in the world ever came close to her. She was the one he loved for years. The only one who understood him. Yes she was bossy but he that's what he loved about her. She wasn't afraid to assert herself. All those long nights dreaming about her while he was away...and then the horror of finding out that he WASN'T the father of Brooke's baby. For once in his life he really tried to do the right thing and it blew up in his face. He was deceived. And it hurt like hell. When that little baby came into the world, it changed everything. He wanted to be a good father. He wanted his daughter to have everything. He was finally going to grow up and be responsible. But then Brooke dropped the bombshell on him and his whole life turned completely upside down.  
That's why he returned to Point Place. He needed the one thing that never let him down. The one thing he could always count on. He needed Jackie. Kelso had heard that Jackie was no longer involved with Fez. The relationship didn't last very long. Fez apparently felt Jackie was way too materialistic. Kelso never felt that way. He felt Jackie deserved everything in the world. She was princess and should be treated like one.  
Jackie groaned clutching the pillow her head was resting upon. God how she missed Michael!  
She never stopped loving him. Not once. Even when she was dating Steven, she still longed for her Michael. That's why she got so upset and yelled out that time "Get off my boyfriend." Her true emotions came to surface. But she had to go and deny deny deny. Shut them off. Put them away. Forget about them. She couldn't do that anymore. Not since Michael returned. Not since finding out that bitch Brooke deceived him and broke his heart. She would love to rip that girl's hair out. Turned out Brooke wasn't such a goody-goody after all. It was one thing to say she didn't want to see Michael but another to lie about the paternity of her baby. It was one of the reasons things ended with Fez. It wasn't just because he felt she was too much of a material minded person, it was that he felt she was still hung up on Kelso. She fumed about what Brooke did and Fez accused her of still harboring feelings for Kelso. They fought about it all the time. Jackie never told Kelso about it. Just like she never told anyone how when Michael had proposed to her that time, that she really wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell him she would marry him but she held back. She was too afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Too afraid to take the chance. So she went with the safe choice with Fez. True Fez was good to her and she did care about him but it wasn't the same as being with Michael. "Oh...yes..Michael.." She cried out over and over.  
"Jackie...I love you...I love you so much..." Kelso said hotly in her ear. They both then came together and collasped on the bed.  
Jackie turned her head towards Kelso. "Michael." She said softly. "I love you too."  
Kelso put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I want to marry you." He said. "I want us to be together. I'm tired of us being apart. I'm happy when I'm with YOU. You are the one that I loved since we were kids."  
Jackie sat up on the bed clutching the blanket. Marry Michael. Have a family. It was what she dreamed of since she was a little girl.  
"Well what do you say?" asked Kelso. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie got up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. "You want me to marry you?" She asked of Kelso.  
"Yes I do." said Kelso still sitting on the rumpled bed. "I love you."  
Jackie sighed. "Michael I don't want you to marry me just because I've always pushed you towards that."  
"Jackie that's not the reason I'm asking you. This is what I want."  
"Michael come on." said Jackie exasperated. "You ran off to California to avoid marrying me."  
"You know that I'm sorry.."  
"Let me finish." interrupted Jackie. "It was my fault."  
"Your fault? How was it your fault?"  
"I pushed you into something you were not ready for. I bullied you into marriage. You didn't know what to do so..you ran. Yes it was cowardly of you but I understand why. Michael I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I should have waited until we were both ready. I pushed you into Annette's arms. I forced you to her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Kelso stood up from the bed and walked over to Jackie. He came up behind her pushing her black hair away from her bare back and began kissing her soft skin. "You are so fucking hot. You look so damn beautiful standing here in that sheet..I'm so hard for you. You make me so damn hard."  
Jackie's breathing heightened as he continued placing kisses on her upper back. "Michael..."  
He flung her down on the bed and kissed her fiercely. "Marry me.." He said in between kisses. "Say you'll marry me."  
"Aaahh..Michael...Michael..."  
"Say it. Say you will marry me..." His lips assaulted her breasts.  
Jackie bit her lip as his mouth was doing something wonderful to her erect nipple.  
"I...I.." She stammered. "I will...Oh yes Michael..."  
"Say you will marry me." He said pinning her arms over her head. "Say it."  
Jackie gazed at him in a trance. She could hardly get the words out. She was so turned on she couldn't think straight. Her eyes watched as his finger traced down her body and slowly moved in between her thighs. "Ohh.." She groaned softly. "Say you will be my wife." He said in a heated voice. He watched as she writhed in the bed in ectasy from his touch. "Yes Michael!" She finally said. "Yes I'll marry you!" His lips came crashing down on hers and he took her again.

The next morning Eric and Donna sat at their usual table at The Hub. Eric had received a call from Kelso and Donna received a message from Jackie. Neither of them knew what it was about. As they waited Donna looked over Eric. She loved him. She was happy he was back at Point Place. Happy they have worked things out. They weren't married yet but they had been discussing it. They wanted to wait another year. Then they would have enough money saved to buy that house. Red had come across the perfect house for them. When they saw it, they fell in love with it. Kitty and Red put a deposit down on the house for them which both Eric and Donna insisted they would pay back. The house was as good as theirs, the owner agreed to give them the time they needed. Eric was making good money now and Donna had gotten a terrific job writing a weekly column in a music magazine.  
Fez came walking into the place and spotted his friends. "Hello Eric. Donna." He said sitting down.  
"Hey Fez." greeted Eric. "What brings you here?"  
"I got a message from Kelso." explained Fez.  
"Hey there Forman." said Hyde walking in after Fez and sitting down at the table. "Any idea what this is about?"  
"None. Jackie didn't say much in her message." replied Donna.  
The door opened and in walked Jackie and Kelso hand in hand. "Hi Everyone." greeted Jackie cheerfully. "I'm glad you are all here. We have some big big news."  
"We are getting married!" exclaimed Kelso excitedely. "Isn't that awesome!"  
Donna smiled and stood up. "That's great." She said to Jackie as she hugged her. "I'm happy for you."  
Eric stood up and patted Kelso's back. "Congratulations man. It's great. I'm happy for you both."  
Fez looked annoyed. "I knew it." He muttered. He knew that Jackie still loved Kelso. He somehow always managed to lose to him. Fez then noticed the happy look in Jackie's eyes. "I"m happy for you both." He said. "Kelso...congratulations."  
"Thanks Fez." said Kelso.  
Hyde looked bored. "That's the big news?"  
"Yes Steven." said Jackie. "I"m marrying Michael."  
"Whatever." He muttered sitting back crossing his arms.  
Kelso looked over at him. He was going to say something but decided he didn't want anything to ruin Jackie's moment but he didn't care for Hyde's attitude.  
"This is so exciting." said Donna. "So do you have a date yet or..."  
Jackie turned to Kelso. "Well we haven't decided yet but Michael I was thinking maybe three months from today. Is that alright?"  
"Fine with me. That should give you plenty of time for wedding showers and bridal showers..and to make everyone jealous..."  
Jackie laughed. "You know me so well." She said placing a kiss on his lips.  
"And I also know you are dying for your ring." said Kelso taking out a small black box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Jackie stared at it. It wasn't the huge rock she dreamed of but somehow it was better than that. It was absolutely beautiful. "Michael..I love it..it's gorgeous!"  
"Jackie Burkhart." He said getting down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes Michael Kelso." She smiled. "I will."  
He slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him. Donna came up to Jackie. "Come on...let me see.."  
Jackie held out her hand. "It's beautiful." said Donna approvingly.  
"Just like Jackie." said Kelso kissing the side of her head. Jackie smiled and turned to Donna. "I want to ask you something. I know that I haven't always been the greatest friend...and I would say some hurtful things...but I want you to be my maid of honor."  
"Jackie...I'd love to. And you've been a great friend. You were always there for me and as for the things you said..don't worry about it...sometimes I thought you were right. If you didn't tell me things straight out I would be worried."  
"Thanks Donna." Jackie said as she hugged her friend.  
"So Eric." said Kelso. "Care to be my best man?"  
"Really?" said a surprised Eric. "You want me to be your best man?"  
"Yeah why not."  
"I just..what about your brother?"  
"Casey? Forget him. You were more like a brother to me than him."  
"Thanks man."  
"So..you'll do it?"  
"I'd be honored." said Eric.  
Jackie thought of something. She turned to Michael. "Honey...I have to go do something. I'll see you later."  
"Okay." said Michael as he kissed her.  
Jackie quickly headed out of the hangout. She got into her car and drove off. The house came into view and she got out of the car. Jackie walked up to the screen door and walked inside where Kitty was cleaning up the kitchen. "Hello dear." smiled Kitty. She was used to the kids coming in and out of the house.  
"Hi Mrs. Forman. I need to talk to Mr. Forman. Is he here?"  
"In the living room." said Kitty as she swept the floor.  
Jackie headed to the living room where Red was sitting on the sofa. "Mr. Forman. I need to talk to you."  
Red flicked the TV off and set it down. "Okay. What is it?"  
"Well first off...Michael and I are getting married."  
Red chuckled. "You and that Kelso are getting married? Why am I not surprised." He said.  
"I have a favor to ask you."  
"What would that be?"  
"I...I was wondering...now if you don't want to..."  
"Jackie out with it. What do you want?"  
"Would you walk me down the aisle?"  
Red looked at Jackie. "Me?"  
"Look..my father is in jail..I have no idea where my mother is...You and Mrs. Forman have been like a second mom and dad to me. I mean it. Please Mr. Forman...would you?"  
Red sighed. "Well...okay." He smiled. "I'd love to."  
"Oh thank you Mr. Forman!" squealed Jackie hugging him.  
"Okay Okay." He said pulling her off. "Just back off a bit."  
"I appreciate this. I really do."  
"Well...don't tell anyone but...you have been like a daughter to me. I would love nothing more than to be there for you on your wedding day."  
"Thank you." said Jackie as she got up from the sofa. She headed out the front door.  
Kitty stood smiling in the doorway of the kitchen. "Red Forman you are a big softy." She said. "That was a very nice thing you did for Jackie."  
"Well it's true." relented Red. "Jackie's a good kid. And she's had a rough time. But she never makes excuses and I like that about her. She plows ahead. I think we've been a good example on these kids."  
"Maybe so." said Kitty sitting down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later Jackie was in the new spacious apartment she and Kelso had found putting the finishing touch on their brand new pink sofa. She was surprised he let her buy the sofa although it wasn't an outrageous color of pink. It was a soft pale pink. Kelso knew how much she loved pink so he relented.  
Humming to herself she placed the new throw pillows on each side of the sofa. She stood back and smiled. "Perfect." She said.  
Jackie headed to the bedroom and saw Kelso's security guard uniform sitting on the bed. She heard the shower going and walked into the bathroom. Jackie carefully removed her clothes and dropped them to the floor. She then slowly slid back the shower curtain and stepped inside. Coming up behind Kelso, she put her arms around him.  
He was startled a bit and then saw it was her. "What are you doing?" He asked trying hard not to react to the kisses she was placing on his shoulders. "I want you Michael." She replied. "Now."  
He turned around to face her. "I have to go on shift.." He was interrupted by a strong kiss on his lips by Jackie. "Take me now." She said in a sensual tone. God how could he resist that? Kelso took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. The shower was soon filled with groans of pleasure and Jackie calling out Kelso's name over and over.  
"Michael...yes...oh yes..aahh.." Jackie cried out with her orgasm and Kelso followed.  
Jackie smiled and put her arms around him as the shower sprayed on them. "I love you."  
Kelso turned the water off and picked her up and carried her out of the shower to their bedroom. He placed her down on the bed not caring they were still soaked from the shower.  
He kissed her lips and moved to her neck. He then realized the time and began to pull away.  
"I..I have to get going..." He said getting up from the bed and picking up his uniform. "I'm going to be late.."  
"So?" smiled Jackie her eyes sparkling. She got up and pulled him back to her. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and pressed his mouth against hers. He then pulled away from her again. "No..No..I really need to get going.." He began to dress while Jackie pretended to pout.  
"Okay Okay." She said as he finished dressing. He quickly dried his hair with a dryer and then combed it.  
"Just hurry home." She said playing with the buttons of his shirt.  
"I will. Just as soon as I can."  
"I'll be here in the bedroom laying underneath the cool crisp sheets with nothing on waiting for you." She said seductively.  
Kelso swallowed. "Damn I wish I didn't have to go on shift!"  
Jackie giggled.  
"I love you. I'll see you later." Kelso quickly gave her a kiss and headed out to go on his nightly shift.  
Jackie sighed happily. Things with Michael were just getting better and better. He loved her. He really did. They went out to a restaurant a few weeks ago to celebrate their engagement. The waitress was a real blonde bombshell and Michael didn't bat an eyelash. Jackie even asked him slyly if he thought she was pretty. He replied with a "Who was pretty?"  
Yawning a bit, Jackie climbed into the bed and under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
As she slept the door to the bedroom opened. She thought she heard someone walk in. "Michael honey is that you?" She asked in her sleep. "I missed you...come here and make love to me again."  
Hyde stood there watching Jackie sleeping. Her black hair fanned out on the pillow. A white sheet covered her body. One thing he knew for sure. Kelso didn't deserve her. He wouldn't appreciate this beautiful being sleeping in his bed. Hyde didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. Jealous that Kelso once again had Jackie. He always managed to get her back. Jealous that Jackie's love for Kelso never seemed to fade away.  
"Honey...come here." She said again in her sleep.  
Hyde slowly removed his black Led Zepplin t-shirt and scruffy jeans. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.  
"I'm waiting." Jackie giggled still asleep. "Don't make me beg.."  
Hyde walked to the bed and slid in next to her. He then slowly pulled back he sheet to reveal her round plump breast which his hand then squeezed. He moved on top of her and began kissing her neck.  
Jackie sighed as she was dreaming of her wedding to Kelso. Standing there in white dress. They were just pronounced husband and wife. Kelso was told he could kiss the bride. Jackie dreamed of being in his arms as he kissed her waiting lips.  
Kelso arrived back home after his shift was over. It was a little hectic but nothing major happened. He liked it that way. He placed his key down on the table and turned his head towards the bedroom where he knew that Jackie was waiting for him. He couldn't wait to take her in his arms again.  
He walked to the bedroom and opened the door. He was froze in place when his eyes took in what was going on in the bed. Why the hell was Hyde kissing Jackie? What the hell!  
"I...love..you." He heard Jackie murmur.  
Kelso flicked the lights on in a fury. "What the hell is going on!" He shouted.  
Hyde jumped up and Jackie was startled awake. "Michael? What.." She then turned her head to see Hyde there. "STEVEN!" She screamed leaping out of bed. "What..what are you doing!"  
"I uh..I.."  
Kelso held Jackie close to him. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine...I guess...I thought you...I was dreaming that we were getting marrried..I thought you were kissing me...Steven what the hell were you doing!" She shouted angerly.  
"I"m sorry...Okay...I'm sorry...Really I am..." He said. Hyde quickly put his clothes back on. Kelso let go of Jackie and advanced towards Hyde.  
"Look Man I'm sorry..." Before Hyde could say another word his face was met with Kelso's fist.  
"Get the hell out of here." Kelso said angerly.  
Hyde nodded and slowly got up. Jackie glared at him as he left the room.  
"You alright?" Kelso asked of her.  
"I guess so." replied Jackie. She went to her dresser and pulled out her comfort pajamas and put them on. She no longer was feeling sexy. She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up.  
"He's never going to touch you again." assured Kelso as he sat next to her. "I promise you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie frowned staring at the bride and groom figurines in the cake shop. "No." She sighed. "These just won't do. I can't find a bride with black hair and none of these grooms closely resemble Michael."  
"Well what about this one?" asked Donna picking up one of the grooms. "This one is close."  
Jackie took the figurine and examined it. "No the hair color is all wrong. Too light." She said putting it down.  
"Jackie come on this is like the third cake shop we've been to. Just pick one already."  
"I'm sorry." said Jackie. "I just want everything to be perfect. I don't mean to be so picky."  
"Yes you do." joked Donna.  
"Okay fine. Whatever." snapped Jackie as she walked out of the shop. Donna followed her out. "Jackie what's wrong?"  
"Nothing it's just...I don't know."  
"Everything okay with you and Kelso?"  
"We're fine." assured Jackie. "It's not me and Michael. It's..."  
"What? Tell me."  
Jackie went over to a bench and sat down. Donna sat beside her.  
"I love Michael. I want to marry him. That's not the issue. It's Steven."  
"You still have feelings for him?"  
"No I don't. But..Donna the other night...Michael went out on his shift. I told him I would be waiting for him..you know in bed..."  
Donna nodded. "Okay I'm following you."  
"Well I had fallen asleep and the next thing I knew..someone came into the bedroom. I thought it was Michael coming home from his shift. Anyway the next thing I know they are kissing me and then the light flick on and Michael standing there yelling what is going on and I look and Steven is in the bed with me."  
"Oh my God." said Donna horrified.  
"Yeah he just decided to use his key and get into our apartment."  
"What did he say? What happened?"  
"He just sputtered I'm sorry and then Michael hit him and he took off."  
"I don't believe this. How could Hyde do such a thing? This is awful. You are getting married. You are engaged to Kelso."  
"What I don't understand is that if he was having such a hard time about it...why couldn't he talk to me or Michael about it?"  
"Come on you know Hyde. He's not one to want to share his feelings."  
"True." Jackie nodded. "But it still didn't give him the right to do that."  
"No it didn't." agreed Donna. "Listen I think you should talk to Hyde about all this. Just get everything out in the open and clear the air. You don't want this to spoil your wedding."  
"I suppose I should. But I know what Steven will say. Just forget about. I'm sorry okay."  
"Well don't let him get away with that. He owes you more than just an I'm sorry. He needs to see how much he tried to hurt you and Kelso."

Hyde was sitting in the back of his father's record store. He was supposed to be doing inventory but it was the last thing on his mind. The other night at Jackie and Kelso's was still with him. The way it felt holding Jackie and kissing her. Then Kelso comes in and ruins it. Kelso. What the hell did Jackie see in that clown? What kind of hold did he have over her?  
"Hey." a voice said.  
Hyde looked up and saw his sister Angie. "Hey." He replied.  
"I thought you were doing inventory." She said walking in and shutting the door.  
"Sorry." He replied. "Just have other things on my mind right now."  
"Like Jackie's engagement to Michael Kelso?"  
"Maybe." He frowned.  
"Look I know you are upset that things didn't work out between you do and I do sympathize but come on...you know how nuts she's always been about him. And he about her."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the brief time I was with him. He somehow always managed to bring Jackie into the conversation. Jackie this and Jackie that. The guy has loved her forever. Probably since they were kids."  
"Well he had a funny way of showing it. With the way he would..."  
"Yes that's true. However that's really none of your business. He realized that the one he loves and makes him happy is Jackie. And they are getting married whether or not you like it."  
Hyde was about to say something when he heard someone yelling in the store. Angie and him both got up and headed out.  
"Where is he!" exclaimed Kelso. "Where's Hyde!"  
"Right here man." Hyde said cooly.  
Kelso marched up to him. "You listen to me. You stay the hell away from Jackie. You don't look at her, you don't touch her and you don't breathe around her. You EVER pull something like that again you will live to regret it."  
"Pull what again?" asked Angie.  
"This jerk came into our apartment and tried to molest my Jackie."  
Angie's jaw dropped in horror as she then turned her head to look at her brother. "Steven how could you do something like that!"  
"It wasn't like that." scoffed Hyde.  
"Then how was it?" asked Angie putting her hands on her hips. "You just happen to fall on top of her?"  
"I was just..."  
"Save it!" snapped Kelso. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't care what your reason was. Just stay the hell away from Jackie and from me! From now on...we are no longer friends. I can't trust you anymore."  
With that Kelso turned and stormed out of the record store and almost collided with Eric who came walking in. He turned to Hyde. "What was that all about?"  
"Nothing man. Just Kelso blowing off steam."  
Angie shook her heard. "Eric I would tell Donna to be carefull if I were you. One never knows when someone will slip into bed with them."  
Eric looked at Hyde confused. "What is she talking about?"  
"I'm talking about how my brother got into Jackie and Michael's apartment while Jackie was sleeping and got into bed with her."  
Eric looked at Hyde in disbelief. "What?"  
"Forman it's nothing okay? Just drop it."  
"No Hyde..I'm not going to drop it."  
"I don't want to talk about it okay?"  
"No not okay. Hyde..how could you do that?"  
"Look...Kelso is going to blow it anyway. You know he's going to cheat on her with the first bimbo that asks him what time it is."  
Eric shook his head. "I don't think so." He said firmly. "Kelso may have been that way in the past..but things are different now. He loves Jackie. Actually he's loved Jackie since we were kids. The time that Jackie wanted to play wedding and she made Kelso be the groom. She told him then that she was going to marry him. Look this is something they both really want. I think you need to let them be. And I think you owe both Jackie and Kelso an apology."  
"I'm not apologizing for anything. You know I'm right."  
"Says who? YOU? Who gave you the authority to decide what's what? You need to let go. And I swear if you tried to pull this with Donna...I would never forgive you."  
"Relax Forman I'm not after Donna."  
"How do I know that? Who's to say that when you don't succeed in winning Jackie you won't turn your eyes to Donna?"  
"I wouldn't do that to you man. You know that."  
"But you would do that to Kelso." remarked Eric. "You would try to take away the only girl he ever really loved. Tell me something. Why DID you hook up with Jackie while we were in California? Was it to spite Kelso?"  
Hyde sighed. "At first yes...but then..I don't know I just..I saw something in Jackie that was different and I liked it. I did love her Forman."  
"Yeah well now she's back with Kelso and you have to accept it. She's going to marry him whether or not you like it. So just deal with it." Eric turned and walked out of the store.  
"He's right." said Angie. "You need to deal with it. For once..do the right thing."

"Jackie I swear you drag me into one more cake shop." grumbled Donna.  
"Just one more..please Donna." said Jackie as she made her was into the Purple Rose Cake Shop. She was in awe of the sample wedding cakes that were displayed. "Wow...Donna...these are amazing."  
Donna was impressed. "They are. Look at that one." She said pointing to a cake that was three tiers. It was white and appeared to have a gold lace like trim. "It's beautiful."  
"Wow Donna look at this one!" squealed Jackie. "It's just gorgeous." She sighed. It was four tiers wrapped in soft pink rose petals. She went up to the clerk at the counter. "Excuse me." She said. "How much is that cake over there?"  
"Twelve hundred." came the reply.  
Jackie gasped. "Twelve hundred dollars!" Her eyes went wide. "Um..do you have anything cheaper...Wow there's a sentence I thought I would never say."  
"She'll take it." The voice at the door said. Donna and Jackie both turned to see Kitty standing there.  
"Mrs. Forman..what are you doing here?" asked Jackie  
"Midge told me that you and Donna were looking at wedding cakes. I thought I would see if I could help."  
"Mrs. Forman this cake is really expensive...you don't..."  
"Nonsense. Mr. Forman and I were talking and...we want to help you out as much as we can. Jackie you are like a daughter to us. We watched you grow up and we love you. Yes even Mr. Forman. You don't have your Mom or your dad right now so...we would like be there for you. We want you to have the wedding your deserve. And we would be honored to cover some of the expenses for you."  
Jackie smiled. "Mrs. Forman thank you so much." She said hugging her. "That means a lot to me."  
"Your welcome. And Donna...I want you to know that if you and Eric decide to get married...you know that we will be there for you as well. Help you the best we can."  
"I know." She smiled. "I appreciate it."  
"You are both good girls. And we love you. Now.." said Kitty. "Miss..." She said to the clerk. "This young lady will take that beautiful pink cake as it is. Four tiers and all."  
"Yes Ma'am." smiled the woman. "What names would you like on the cake?"  
"Michael and Jackie." replied Jackie. "And do you have any bride figurines with black hair?"  
"Well let's see.." said the woman. "Ah...here is the book...let me see...here they are...brides...yes there is a selection with black hair. You can take your time in picking one out. There should be some groom ones in the back of the book."  
"Thank you."  
Kelso was passing by the cake shop and saw Jackie in there with Donna and Kitty happily looking at something in a book. She was practically glowing. Good. thought Kelso. It's going to stay that way. Nothing and no one was going to ruin this for her. Not ever.  
He went inside and came up behind Jackie putting his arms around her. "Hey beautiful." He said.  
"Michael." smiled Jackie. "Look at the beautiful cake we are getting." She said pointing to it. "Isn't it great."  
"It's perfect." replied Kelso.  
"Honey tell me what you think of these.." She asked pointing out the selection of black haired bride figures.  
Kelso looked them over. "Oh that one is definitely you." He said of one. "Yup..I'd get that one."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah it's the hottest."  
Jackie smiled. "Oh Michael...I love you." She said kissing him.  
"Love you too Jackie. I gotta get going. See you later."  
"Bye." said Jackie as she kissed him.  
Kelso walked out the shop. As he walked he ran into Hyde.  
"Hey man. We need to talk." said Hyde. "Now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" said Kelso. "Cause I don't have anything more to say to you. Just stay out of my face. And stay away from my fiancee."  
"Kelso.."  
"No." He said putting his hand up. "I don't want to hear it. I told you I don't care what your excuse is...you are no longer my friend."  
"Come on man." said Hyde. "You're going let this little thing ruin our friendship?"  
"Little thing? You came into my home and you...you got into bed with my fiancee."  
"I know man I'm sorry. The truth is...I'm jealous alright? I'm jealous because I never shared with Jackie what you did."  
"And you think this justifies you.."  
"No it doesn't. I'm just trying to put this into perspective okay? Jackie never loved me the way she does you. She never looked at me the way she looks at you. Even when we were together...she still..she still had that look whenever you came into the room. We were never going to last because there was no way I could ever give her what she wanted. If I did...it wouldn't make me happy and it wouldn't last and she would end up hurt. But when she was around you...it just made me so mad...knowing that I couldn't give her what you clearly could. And then I thought about the times that you hurt her..and it made me more angry. Angry because I knew how much Jackie loves you and that you were just too much of an idiot to see it. I thought you didn't deserve her and you didn't appreciate her. That's why I did what I did. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I wanted to have what you have with Jackie. Just wanted to see if there was any chance...but there isn't. She loves you. I'm not going to go near her again. I swear."  
Kelso nodded. "That's an interesting speech."  
"It's not a speech. It's the truth. Look...I don't want to come between you and Jackie. I'm sorry about the other night. I swear to you it won't ever happen again."  
Jackie came out of the cake shop and saw Kelso talking with Hyde. "What's going on?" She asked of him.  
"Jackie." said Hyde. "I just came to apologize for the other night. I'm sorry."  
"I see." She replied. "What are you sorry about Steven? Trying to take advantage of me, the fact that you got caught or that I didn't reciprocate your feelings? Which is it?"  
"I said I'm sorry. What do you want from me?"  
"I want to know what you are sorry for Steven!" exclaimed Jackie. "Tell me."  
"Everything okay!" He shouted. "I"m sorry that I'm such an idiot that I lost you. I'm sorry that you love Kelso and not me. I'm sorry I'll never be with you again and that I couldn't see what I had. But I swear to you that I'm not going to try to come between you and Kelso. What happened the other night was wrong and I'm sorry. You guys are still my friends no matter what. I don't want to lose that. Please can you find a way to forgive me?"  
"I don't know." said Jackie. "I believe you when you say you are sorry. But Steven actions speak louder than words. You need to find a way to prove it." With that she took Michael's hand and left.  
They headed over to the Hub and sat down at their table after ordering some Cokes.  
Kelso spoke up. "I'll be honest Jackie. I'm not sure I can forgive Hyde for this. He crossed the line."  
"I know Michael."  
"Yes I know that I did have a thing with his sister but that wasn't out of spite. I didn't set out to hurt him."  
"That's true. Look Michael...I don't want to talk about this." She said sipping her Coke. She got up from the table and headed over to the jukebox. After selecting a song she went back to the table. "Care to dance?" She asked.  
Michael got up from the table and they held eachother close as the BeeGees sang...

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again  
Then you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love  
Then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn '  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me


	6. Chapter 6

Donna grimaced at her reflection in the mirror in the dress shop.  
Of all the colors in the world, Jackie has to love pink. And it was so not her. Design was okay but the color. Yuck. Donna thought to herself.  
"I don't know Jackie." She said continuing to look at her reflection in disgust. "I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry but pink...I look hideous."  
"Well pink and red and white are my wedding colors." said Jackie. "Like Valentine's Day."  
"Okay so can't I wear a red dress?" pleaded Donna. "I cannot walk down the aisle in the church wearing this." She said gesturing to the gown.  
"The bouquet you are going to carry is pink roses. It won't look right with red." explained Jackie.  
"Fine." sighed Donna. "Can we at least try a different shade of pink? This is too light. I look washed out."  
"Deal."Jackie said as she looked at the other dresses in the shop.  
Donna stepped down from the small platform she was standing on. And began to take off her heels.  
"I'm sorry to be a pain." She said to Jackie. "I just cannot wear this dress."  
Jackie laughed. "It's okay. I understand. We will find something else to suit you." She then spotted another dress. "Wait Donna!" She squealed. "How about this one!"She took it down and turned towards Donna showing her the gown. "What do you think?"  
Donna looked it over. It was a pretty design and the shade of pink was darker. "I kinda like it." smiled Donna.  
"Here...let me try it on." She went over to the dressing room to change into the new gown.  
As she dressed she spoke to Jackie. "I was wondering...have you heard from Hyde lately?"  
Jackie frowned as she took the other dress from Donna. "No and I really don't care too."  
"You still mad huh." said Donna.  
"Yes but not at what he did exactly...I mean I am angry about that but what makes me more upset is his total disregard for Michael and I's relationship. His lack of respect for Michael. You know what I mean?"  
"I think so. You think he believes Kelso doesn't know what love is and deserves to lose you."  
"Not just that. It's like he thinks if he steals me from Michael it's not a big deal. He would just have to get over it."  
"Look Jackie...I think you should talk to Hyde."  
"We did talk a little while ago. He said he was jealous and that he hated that he couldn't give me what Michael could. I don't know what to think Donna. You know how Steven is."  
"I do." said Donna pulling up the straps on her gown. "But you know Jackie...I think I sort of understand where Hyde is coming from."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A long time ago...he had a thing for me. And when I started seeing Eric...I know it hurt him. He didn't like it but he accepted that I love Eric. And when you went back to Kelso...I don't know...I guess he felt that same rejection over again."  
"Maybe." Jackie relented. "Let's forget about it...Let me see...How does it look?"  
Donna stepped out of the dressing room smiling. "I love it." She said. "This fabric is so nice and silky and I love the design."  
Jackie looked her over approvingly. "It does look great on you."  
Donna walked back to the small platform and stood up on it. She admired her reflection. "May have to take it in a bit but it's perfect." said Donna.  
"I agree. It will look even better with your hair all done up and everything."  
"I think we found the dress." said Donna stepping down.  
Jackie smiled. "Okay..we just need to find the shoes to go with it and you're set!"  
Donna headed back to the dressing room.  
"So Donna." said Jackie. "You think you and Eric will make that trip down the aisle."  
"Someday. I just hope Eric doesn't take off again." She laughed.  
"I don't think that will happen." said Jackie. "He loves you. And he's grown up more. He's more mature. I think we all are."  
"Yes you could say that." Donna said putting her clothes back on. "He's more serious about his career. I think that trip to Africa did him good. He's really committed to being a teacher and I have to say his students really like him. He can relate to them because you know no matter how much he has matured, he's still a kid inside."  
"Yeah I know." laughed Jackie. "Michael can still be a child sometimes."  
"And I love my job writing for a music magazine. I hope someday I can get a interview with some big name star. I would love that."  
Donna came out of the dressing room holding the gown in her hand. "Eric and I are getting closer to be able to move into that house. I'm so glad the owner gave us the time we needed."  
"Yeah that was nice of him." said Jackie gathering up the gown from Donna.  
Donna looked at her friend. "Something wrong?"  
"No..nothing...I think it's nice that he did that. That's all."  
Donna grinned. "Jackie...did you have something to do with it?"  
"Maybe." She said nonchalantly.  
"Thank you." said Donna hugging her.  
"You're welcome." She said and then let go.  
"So." inquired Donna.  
"What about your dress?"  
"I haven't found the right one yet. I want the perfect one. A beautiful glamorous gown. I'm doing this only once you know. It has to be special."

"Man I look good in a tux!" exclaimed Kelso looking at his reflection.  
"Not bad." said Eric. "Looks great."  
"Great? It looks awesome." said an excited Kelso.  
"Getting excited about the big day arriving?"  
"You bet." said Kelso adjusting his jacket. "I can't wait to marry Jackie. Who would've thought huh?"  
"I kinda figured it would happen. You and Jackie always find a way back together."  
"Like you and Donna?"  
"Exactly."  
"You gonna marry Donna someday?"  
"Yeah I think so. I want to wait till we get moved into our house and settled in but we are ready. And I won't run this time."  
"Better not." warned Kelso. "I think Donna will beat you pretty hard if you did."  
Eric laughed. "True."  
Kelso walked back to the dressing room and changed. He came out with the tux in his hand.  
"Say want to get some lunch? I'm starving."  
"Sure why not? Why don't we call Jackie and Donna. They were shopping for a maid of honor dress for Donna. Maybe they can join us."  
"Sounds good."  
Hyde stood back in the shop watching. He wished he could be a part of it. Make a crack about how Kelso was going to be tied to Jackie like a ball and chain. Say a smart remark about the tux. But he knew he had to keep his distance. Kelso was still icy with him. He barely spoke or looked at him. Hyde didn't blame it. He was shit to do that to Jackie. And to disrespect their relationship like he did. Hyde walked out of the shop and ran smack into Pamela Macy.  
"Sorry." He said going to walk away.  
"Steven Hyde." She said. "How are you?"  
"Fine." He replied.  
"What are you doing  
in a tux shop?"  
"Nothing. Just a friend getting married."  
"What friend?"  
"Kelso." replied Hyde.  
"Kelso? Michael Kelso?" said a surprisedPamela.  
"That's the one."  
"So who is it? Some supermodel?" laughed Pamela.  
"No..not exactly...he's huh marrying Jackie. Jackie Burkhart."  
Pamela frowned. "Jackie Burkart? Ugh...why?"  
"He loves her." said Hype not appreciating her attitude.  
"Please...he always preferred me to her." She said flipping her blonde hair.  
"Well if that was true he would be marrying you now wouldn't he." remarked Hyde.  
Pamela ignored that. "You can't be happy about it." She said.  
"Happy about what?"  
"Jackie marrying Kelso. You dated her didn't you?"  
"Yeah for awhile."  
"So...how about you and me split them up? What do you say?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hyde returned to the apartment he was renting and tossed his keys down on the table.  
He slowly walked over to the brown sofa and sat down. His encounter with Pamela Macy was still on his mind. Her suggesting that they break up Kelso and Jackie. It sounded appealing but part of him just couldn't do it. He had already caused enough trouble as it is and was skating on very thin ice. He told Pamela he had to think about it. She gave him her number to call her when he made up his mind.  
Hyde thought about all those times Kelso had hurt Jackie. cheating on her with not just Pamela Macy but also Eric's sister, Lori. And also the time Kelso took off for California and hooked up with another girl, Annette. sure Jackie had forgiven him for all that but who was to say it wouldn't happen again.  
Didn't he have a duty to stop it? Didn't Jackie deserve better than to be stuck with that two timing clown...a two timing clown who made her eyes light up when he came into the room. A two timing clown who brought that bright smile to her face...A two timing clown who was engaged to her and got to hold her in his arms at night. Damn that Kelso! fumed Hyde. Why did he get to have Jackie? Why couldn't he Steven Hyde have Jackie? It was not fair. Not fair at all. Leaning forward he picked up the beige phone on the table and took the phone number out of his pocket. He looked at it as he dialed. "Hey..it's me...yeah...I made a decision...Can we meet somewhere?"

The Hub

"Michael...stop it.." giggled Jackie as she stood at the pinball machine trying to fend off Kelso. He kept tickling her causing her mess up and miss hitting the steel ball with the flippers. She squirmed as his fingers found her ribs. "Cut it out...Michael..." She burst out with laughter..and the ball went past the flippers and down the slot.  
Jackie turned around to face him. "Jerk." She said with a smile. He responded by placing a kiss on her lips.  
Donna was over at a table with Eric watching the scene. "How come you aren't like that with me?" She asked of Eric.  
"Like what?" He replied popping a fry into his mouth.  
"That." She said gesturing towards Kelso and Jackie at the pinball machine.  
"Donna if I tried to tickle you while you were playing pinball you would pound me."  
Donna laughed. "That's true." She grinned taking a sip of her soda. "I would."  
"Well that's why." said Eric.  
"Still." said Donna putting her soda down. "It's nice to see them happy. I'm glad things worked out for them."  
"Me too." agreed Eric. "And things worked out pretty good for us." He smiled.  
"Yes it did. Very well. We may be able to move into that house soon. I can't wait."  
"Me either. Man I look forward to the day when I can say..This is my house! I'll do what I want. So there Red!"  
"Yeah right." smiled Donna rolling her eyes. "He would still put his foot up your ass."  
Eric thought a minute. "Yes that is true. But having our own place is going to be great."  
"It is." Donna paused for a minute than spoke. "Eric...I'm worried about something."  
"What's that?"  
"Hyde. I mean Kelso is still pretty pissed off at him. Jackie won't speak to him or look at him. Not that I blame them..."  
"I know what you mean. I don't know maybe he just needs time to accept it all. I'm sure he will come around."  
"I hope so." sighed Donna. "We've all been friends forever..Hyde lived in your house. Your parents took him in when he had no place to go. It would just be weird to see it end like this."  
"Look I feel the same way but come on...what he did...getting into bed with Jackie...that's a tough thing to get pass. If he did that to you...I'd be super pissed."  
"Yeah. I would be too if he did that to you." joked Donna.  
"Oh funny." Eric said throwing a fry at her.  
"Hey Hey settle down now children." Kelso said as he and Jackie rejoined them.  
"What's going on? What are you talking about?" asked Jackie.  
Donna glanced at Eric and then back to Jackie. "Um...we were just saying how we can't wait to move into our new house."  
"It is such a great house." said Jackie. "You have all those extra rooms...say...you going to fill them with kids?" She inquired.  
Donna shook her head with a smile. "A little too soon to get into that." She said. "But I guess we would...I wouldn't mind having kids...would you Eric?"  
"Me? Of course I wouldn't. I look forward to when I can threaten to put my foot up their ass."  
They all laughed.  
"So how many kids you think Donna?" asked Jackie.  
She shrugged." I don't know...maybe two or three."  
"I want four." stated Jackie.  
"Four?" said a startled Kelso.  
"Yup." She said with a grin. "Four. And a dog. I want a dog. A poodle named Princess."  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa.." said Kelso. "I can get on board with the four kids...I can get on board with a dog...but no poodle..forget it."  
"Okay what kind of dog then?"  
"I don't know...maybe like a malamute. They are pretty cool."  
Jackie thought a minute. "They are pretty dogs...Okay..that may work. If we can't find one of those...how about a beagle. We can name it Snoopy."  
"I like it. Deal." said Kelso.  
"I want a dog." Donna said looking at Eric. "We should get a dog."  
"What kind?" He asked.  
"I don't know...maybe a German shepard. They're good dogs."  
"Well we can check into that once we get moved in."  
"Hey you guys." Fez said coming up to their table with a girl beside him. "Everyone this is Tanya."  
"Hi." They all greeted.  
"Hello. Nice to meet you all."  
They all studied her. She was about the same height as Fez. Had light brown hair and green eyes. Fair complexion.  
"Tanya works at a bookstore." explained Fez.  
"Well on the side. I'm working while I go to college." said Tanya. "My mother owns it. She inherited it from her mom. It's called Around The Corner Books."  
"Oh I know that shop." said Donna. "I go in there sometimes. It's really nice."  
"Hey why don't you join us?" said Jackie pointing to some empty chairs.  
"Okay." said Fez. The two sat down and they began talking.  
Hyde lurked outside watching. So even Fez had a new girlfriend. A pretty one too.  
He walked away and found the little coffee shop he was meeting Pam at.  
Walking in he sat down at a corner booth and waited. A few minutes later, Pamela walked in.  
She spotted Hyde and sat down. "So..You in?" She asked.  
Hyde looked at her. "Yeah. I'm in."

Jackie & Kelso's

"What a day." said Jackie as she sat down on the pink sofa. "So much more to do with the wedding. At least Donna and I finally found a dress for her. Now I just need to get my dress. You find your tux?"  
"Yup." said Kelso sitting next to her. "All taken care of."  
"Eric find his?"  
Kelso nodded. "We are set."  
"Good." said Jackie resting her head against his shoulder. "Michael...you think someday we can find a nice house to live in."  
"Of course." replied Kelso. "You are making good money and I'm making good money. I think we should be able to afford something after we are married."  
"I hope so. Because I meant what I said. I want kids Michael."  
"I know you do. So do I. When I thought Betsey was mine...I was amazed. I can't describe how it felt. Then of course.."  
"Don't think about that." said Jackie putting her arm around him. "You were wonderful. You wanted to be there and you were there. You will make a great father someday.  
"You will make a great mother." Kelso said kissing her forehead. "I love you."  
Jackie looked up and smiled. "Wanna do it?"  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Kelso as he lunged at her and they fell back on the sofa.  
They made love three times in the living room and then finally made it into the bedroom where it started again.  
"Michael! Oh God!" Jackie exclaimed as she writhed on the bed. She swore it just got better everytime. Not that it was never not great with him...but still. His lips went to her breast and Jackie bit her lip.  
She clung to him tightly as he moved inside her. Her cries of pleasure filled the room and they collapsed on the bed.  
Jackie laid there with Kelso's arm around her. She thought about her earlier conversation with Donna in the dress shop about Hyde. She was actually more worried than she let on. Something told her she needed to keep a close look out. She knew how Hyde was and wouldn't put it pass him to be up to something. She wasn't about to lose this. Not again.  
All those times she and Kelso broke up...she was miserable. She was sick of being miserable. Finding him again. Reconnecting. He was the love of her life. Her soulmate. He has been since they were six. If Hyde thought he would rip it apart. He had another thing coming. She simply wouldn't allow it.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Kelso.  
Jackie turned her head towards him and smiled. "Nothing. Just that I love you and I want you again." She giggled as Kelso quickly pounced, taking her again.  
An hour went back and they two laid there worn out.  
Jackie moved her hand over to him touching him. Kelso gulped. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm just amazed..amazed at how much pleasure this can bring..." She ran her finger down and his head went back.  
"Oh...Oh God.." His hand wanted to move her hand but somehow the message was not getting to his brain.  
"You like this Michael.." grinned Jackie.  
Her hand then took hold..stroking him harder.  
"Oh Oh Oh yes...Oh yesss...God yes!" He exclaimed.  
When she finished he quickly flung her down. "You know you are going to pay for that." He said.  
"I accept the punishment." She replied in a husky voice. Jackie then burst out laughing as he began tickling her ribs. She squirmed to get away and they both fell off the bed to the floor. Jackie managed to turn on her back and Kelso leaned down kissing her lips.  
Afterward, they sat on the floor up against the bed. Kelso knew one thing was certain. No matter what...this was never going to be taken away from him.

Coffee Shop

"So that's the deal." said Pamela. "The day of the wedding...Kelso is "delayed" and Jackie thinks he stood her up. And then when she finds out where he was..."  
Hyde grinned. "Sounds like a good plan."  
"It is." said Pamela. "You just make sure you take care of your part...I'll do the rest."  
"No problem." said Hyde.  
"All goes according to plan...Michael Kelso and Jackie Burkhart will be no more. She will never go back to him ever again. And we get to reap the rewards." said Pamela.  
The two clinked their glasses and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night before the wedding and Jackie sat in Donna's old bedroom at the Pinciotti house.  
She was enjoying spending time with Donna along with Donna's mom Meg. Also her two other bridesmaids. Her twin cousins Mandy and Lisa. They grew up in Alabama and had picked up southern accents.  
Jackie loved the two. They were very loyal and also very very fun. The twins never had any trouble speaking what they thought no matter how shocking. Jackie always laughed when they were around.  
Lisa was busy telling a story about how she and Mandy had a little fun with a man who had been hasseling Lisa in a club. He was so confused. Lisa had rebuffed him and Mandy would then come around and act like she was interested. He didn't know which end was up! Jackie laughed at the story and shook her head. "You two are crazy." She said.  
Meg asked if anyone wanted a soda and they all said yes. The twins offered to help her and they left the room.  
Donna turned to Jackie. "Your cousins are a riot." She smiled. "I wish they would visit more often."  
"Me too." said Jackie. "I would love if they moved here but they really like living in Alabama. Plus they have great jobs. Lisa works as a paralegal and Mandy is an assistant to Nadine Janson, who runs Nadine Fashions."  
"So." said Donna changing the subject. "You excited about tomorrow?"  
"Yes I am." beamed Jackie. "I'm going to become Mrs. Michael Kelso! I can't wait! It's like a dream. I waited and waited for this and it is finally going to happen. And I can't believe your father got us into the Pink Petal Country Club for our reception!"  
"Well the owner did owe him a favor. He got him a great deal on the appliances for the kitchen in the club."  
"It was still sweet of him."  
"We love you. And you deserve to have a terrific wedding day."  
"I love you guys too." said Jackie with a smile. "You know there were times I doubted Michael and I would get here."  
"That's normal." said Donna. "It's a part of life to have doubts. I had doubts that Eric and I would get to this point but we did. I guess you just have to keeping trying to have faith things will work out."  
"Yes that true." agreed Jackie. "But with all we have been through...Michael and I going back and forth...on again off again..It wasn't easy but when he came back to town after finding out the truth about Betsy..I knew that he changed. He told me about how stupid he was while we were in high school and that he finally undersood that he needed to grow up and he thought he was doing that...but he finds out he was deceived. It hurt him alot. He told me that I was the only one who he could ever count on. He told me he loved me. To be honest...I was really unsure but I decided I needed to take a chance...and well here we are! We are getting married!"

Bar

"Well tomorrow is the big day!" exclaimed Kelso as he sat with Eric, Fez, Red and Bob. "I marry Jackie!"  
"Nervous?" asked Eric.  
"Nahh." said Kelso. "I'm ready."  
"Sure you say that now." joked Red. "Trust me...there are going to be times when she will nag and nag..."  
Kelso laughed. "Oh I'm used to that. Jackie's nagged me since we were kids."  
"True." said Eric. "I remember when we were in grade school and you wanted to be Batman for Halloween.."  
"Oh yeah." said Kelso laughing at the memory. "And Jackie wanted to be Cleopatra."  
"So she made you change your costume to Marc Antony.." finished Eric. "You had to wear that dress..."  
Keslo smiled and shook his head. "The things they can make us do."  
Eric stood up. "I'm going to get another beer. Anyone else want one?"  
"I'll take one." said Fez.  
"I'm good for now." replied Red.  
"I'm in." said Bob.  
"How about you Kelso? Another beer?"  
"No...I think I'll just have a Coke. I don't want to get to buzzed. Want to stay focused for tomorrow."  
"Okay. Three beers and one Coke coming up." said Eric. He walked over to the bar not noticing Hyde lurking in the back.  
Hyde's palms were sweating and he was nervous about this whole plot that Pam concocted. She assured him it was full proof but that's not what bothered him. Kelso was his friend and well..he wasn't sure about doing this to him but then at the same time..his desire to have Jackie overrode it. Eric ordered the drinks for everyone and waited. Hyde watched as one of Pam's friend walked by Eric and "accidentaly" spilled the contents of her purse on the floor. As Eric bent down to help her...Hyde quickly slipped the drug into Kelso's drink. He quickly ran out of the bar not looking back. It was done. No going back. The plan was in motion. He got into his car and drove off. He then arrived at hotel room where Pam was waiting.  
"You do it?" She asked as he stepped in the door of the room.  
"Yes." came his reply. "It's done."  
"Good." smiled Pam. She then put an empty bottle of vodka and gin on the floor next to the bed. Set up some empty and half empty glasses on the nightstand.  
"Look Pam I'm not sure..." started Hyde.  
Pam quickly cut him off. "You want Jackie back don't you?" She snapped.  
"Yes but.."  
"No buts." Pam said firmly. "This is the only way."  
Hyde nodded and sighed. "Okay."  
"Now." said Pam smiling evily. "We just have one more element to go." She picked up a picture of Fez's new girlfriend Tanya that had been in the paper. There was a small article promoting a signing at the bookstore she worked at and she posed for a picture with the arthur. "After this our plan will be complete."  
Hyde was uneasy about using Fez's girlfriend as part of the scheme but went along with it because Pam said it was the only option to make sure Kelso was outsed from the group. No one would ever forgive him.  
"The final phase should be happening right about now.." She said looking at her watch.

Tanya was driving along when all of a sudden her car started to sputter. "Oh great." She muttered to herself.  
She pulled along side the road. The car then stalled out and she grumbled. "Lovely." She grumbled as she got out of the car. Luckily there was a gas station just up ahead and she walked over to it.  
"Excuse me." She said to the attendant. "My car stalled out over there." She said pointing back to her car. "Can you help me?"  
"Sure." The man said. "I'll take a look at it." He grabbed his tools and followed her to the car. He opened the hood and instructed Tanya to start it. Nothing happened. She tried again and nothing.  
"Looks like the battery is dead." said the attendant.  
"Shoot." frowned Tanya. "What am I going to do?"  
"Not to worry. I have a buddy I can call at an auto shop. He is about an hour away but he can get a new battery out to you tonight."  
"Okay that's good at least. I don't know what I am going to do in the meantime."  
"There is a little bar up the road...you could stay there and I will call when your car is ready."  
Tanya nodded. "Okay. I guess that's what I'll have to do. Thank you so much." She started off towards the bar.  
It was about a fifteen minute walk but it was a nice night so she didn't mind too much.  
Tanya entered the bar and found a table. She ordered a wine spirtzer and sat back. How her car battery just died she couldn't understand. Her car was just checked out and it was fine. Oh well. She shrugged as the waiteress brought her her drink. She supposed these things happened. A few minutes later, Tanya was finished up her drink when she felt a little woozy. She decided to go outside and get some air. Her head was spinning as she walked. Wine spritzers never effected her like this before. It was strange. She started to walk back to the gas station when all of a sudden everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Kelso got into his red convertible after saying good night to his buddies. He shut the door and turned the key. Kelso sat and pondered while the engine roared. Tomorrow was the big day. Jackie was going to become his wife. They were going to be husband and wife. No more party girls. No more bimbos. Truth be told he wasn't going to miss it. He had enough of that scene. He wanted more. Jackie was what he wanted and needed. And he was going to have her. She was going to officialy become his.  
Kelso turned on the radio and pulled out of his parking space. Peter Frampton's Baby I Love Your Way was playing. He smiled thinking of how much Jackie loved Peter Frampton. Knew every line to every song on Frampton Comes Alive. As he drove he noticed car pulled along side of the road. A girl was standing by her car looking lost and confused. Kelso pulled over to where she was. "You okay?" He said to her.  
Tanya smiled. "Hey...Kelso right?"  
"Oh Tanya. Fez's girlfriend. Hey..what's going on?"  
"I wish you could tell me." said Tanya. "My car was having trouble and I found this gas station. They said they knew someone who could get me a new car battery. I waited in this bar place and I had something to drink but I think it effected me..I blacked out. Luckily someone in the parking lot saw me and they drove me to my car. I got a new battery and all but I still feel a little out of it. I can't understand why. Maybe the wine spritzer was a little too strong...I don't know."  
"Do you feel okay to drive? You need a ride home?" asked a concerned Kelso.  
"I suppose you should.." Tanya's voice gave out as she blacked out yet again.  
Kelso got out of his car and went over to her. "Tanya...Tanya hey...wake up..Whoa.." Kelso said as he started to feel dizzy himself. He tried to shake it off but it got stronger then all of a sudden everything was black.

Pinciotti Place

Jackie was alone in one of the bedroom gazing upon her beautiful white wedding gown. It was absolutely perfect. Beautiful pink trim on the top..pink satin sash...She fell in love with it the second she saw it.  
She could not wait for Kelso to see her in it. Jackie pictured herself walking down the aisle and Kelso waiting at the other end. She sighed happily. It was all going to happen tomorrow. She was going to be Mrs. Michael Kelso. It was true when she told Donna, she was uncertain if it would ever happen but it did happen. She and Michael got past all the silly nonsense of their high school days. They were grown and mature. She never had to doubt Michael or be suspicious of him. Those days were behind her.  
Michael loved her and she trusted him with all her heart. Nothing could shake that.

Next morning

Jackie sat as Midge carefully applied her make-up. Kitty was pressing the gown to get any little wrinkles out. Donna sat with Lisa and Mandy on the bed. "This is it." squealed Jackie. "In a few hours...I will be Jackie Kelso!"  
Midge smiled. "I'm so happy for you honey." She said to her applying pink blush to Jackie's cheeks. "You are going to make one beautiful bride."  
"She sure is." said Kitty as she finished the gown. "And wear the most beautiful wedding gown."  
Lisa whistled as Kitty held up the gown. "Gorgeous cuz. Really gorgeous."  
"Thank you." said Jackie.  
Mandy got up off the bed and started fixing Jackie's hair. "You have such beautiful hair." She said as she brushed it. "I bet that Kelso just loves running his fingers through it."  
Jackie giggled. "Yes...he does.."  
Mandy swept up her hair and fashioned it into a knot. "Perfect." She said standing back.  
"Now for the veil." smiled Donna as they place it on top of Jackie's head. It was a tiny silver crown with beautiful white lace flowing down. Jackie admired her reflection in the mirror. "You know I think I finally found my look." She said approvingly. "I should wear this everyday."  
"Ha Ha." said Donna taking the dress from Kitty. "Come on..we need to get your dress on."  
"Okay Okay."said Jackie. "I'm ready." They helped her into the gown and Jackie looked into the full length mirror. "Wow. I look amazing." She said.  
"Beautiful." said Kitty. "You look like an angel."  
"Thank you Mrs. Foreman." smiled Jackie. She turned to her bridesmaids who were in their lovely pink gowns. "You all look beautiful too. Thank you so much for being here with me. I love you guys." She put her arms around them all and gave them a big hug. "Okay." She said as she let go. "Let's get me married!"

Foreman's

Eric ran into the Foreman house and found Red in smoothing out his tuxedo jacket.  
"Hey Dad...Is Kelso here?"  
"No he's not here." said Red. "Why?"  
"I have no idea where he is." said Eric in a panic. "I tried calling him but no answer when I went to his and Jackie's place, he wasn't there and his car wasn't there."  
Red grimaced and then spoke. "Have you tried Fez? Maybe he is with him."  
"Good idea." said Eric running to the phone. He picked it up and dialed. "Fez...it's me Eric..Is Kelso there with you? No...Oh God..this...Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Hotel

Kelso opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness of the sun. His head was pounding and he felt awful. He tried to sit up but it took too much effort. He tried again and managed to pull himself up.  
Kelso looked around and wondered where he was. He didn't remember coming here last night. His eyes went to the floor to the two empty bottles of booze. They then went to the empty and have empty glasses on the nightstand. "What the hell?" He said confused. He looked down and saw he did not have any clothes on. Kelso then spotted them thrown on the floor. He also saw a bra sitting on the floor. Now he was really confused. He turned his head and saw there was someone in the bed with him. Did he hook up with Jackie last night? He didn't see how since Jackie was going to stay with Donna and her cousins last night. Did they hook up later? It didn't make sense to him but that was the only conclusion he could come to. Of course it did not explain the booze. Jackie wouldn't want to get hammered the night before her wedding and neither would he.  
The person next to him let out a groan and then slowly sat up. Kelso's heart stopped when he saw who it was. Tanya! How...what!  
"Where am I? Why do I feel so awful." She grumbled. She turned her head slowly and screamed when she saw Kelso. "OH MY GOD!" She leaped out of the bed holding the sheet around her. "What...how..."  
Kelso tried to calm her. "Tanya..Tanya...listen to me...I swear to you I don't know what happened either. I just woke up and...I swear...I have no idea how we got here. I don't remember anything."  
Tanya slowly sat down on the bed shaken up. "We couldn't...I don't even know you that well...I would not do this...Oh God! Fez! This is going to crush him!"  
"Tanya listen to me." Kelso said as he began to dress. "I am supposed to be married to my beautiful Jackie in exactly one hour. We have to figure this out."  
Tanya nodded slowly. "I...You're right...Can you hand me my clothes?" Kelso picked up her clothes from the floor and handed them to her. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Kelso stood there trying to sort it all out. He remembered hanging out with the guys at the bar. He knew that he did not drink alot. He had two beers before he switched to Coke remembering how he did not want to get too buzzed before the wedding. What else...he left the bar and got to his car...He remembered driving off...Wait...he did remember seeing Tanya on the side of the road...after that it was all blank. Did he actually hook up with her? No...No...he couldn't have. He was through with that life. He swore he was never going to cheat on Jackie ever again. Never going to look at another woman. But how did he get here with Tanya?  
Tanya came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "I've gone over it in my head. I don't remember us...All I remember is having car trouble...I remember having a wine spritzer..I do remember you finding me on the side of the road...I just can't recall anything after that...It's all blank. But we could not have...it's impossible! I wouldn't do that to Fez!"  
"I wouldn't do this to Jackie!" exclaimed Kelso. "I have no idea what the hell we are doing here!"  
He picked up the bottle of gin on the floor. "I don't like drink hard liquor. I don't get this at all." He dropped it back on the floor.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tanya.  
"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to marry Jackie. Come on..let's get out of here."  
Tanya got up and found her purse. She slung it over her shoulder and the two headed outside.  
Kelso looked at his car. "Great...I have a flat tire."  
"Where is my car?" asked Tanya looking around. "Is it still at the side of the road?"  
Kelso shrugged. "I don't know. But we need to figure out a way to get out of here and get me to my wedding."  
He spotted a payphone. "You have any change?" He asked of Tanya. She dug into her purse. "Yeah I think so."  
She handed the change to him. "Here."  
Kelso went to the payphone and dialed. "Hello...yes I need a taxi right away."

An hour later

Jackie looked at the clock for what was probably the hundredth time. "Is he here yet?" She asked.  
Donna shook her head as she came back into the bridal room. "I'm sorry. He's not."  
"Where could he be?" asked Jackie. "You think he had car trouble or something?"  
"Possibly." said Donna. She didn't want to worry Jackie about what Eric told her. How he had not heard from Kelso at all and how no one knew where he was.  
"I'm sure he's probably just taking some time to himself. He will be here. He loves you." assured Donna.  
"Well maybe we should look for him." said Jackie. "Maybe he is having car trouble and he can't call anyone. Maybe there is no phone."  
"Okay I'll have Eric and..."  
"No." interrupted Jackie. "I want to help look for him. He probably thinks I'm mad at him or something. I want to assure him I'm not. If he is having car trouble, it's not his fault."  
"But Jackie you are in your wedding gown."  
"So?" said Jackie. "I don't care. I just want to find him."  
"Okay Okay." said Donna reluctantly. "I'll go find Eric and we will search for him."

Hotel

"Okay thank you." Kelso slammed the phone down. "Damnit!"  
"What's wrong?" asked Tanya.  
"Can't get a cab here. They are booked up and can't get here for another hour."  
Tanya looked at Kelso's car. "Don't you have a spare?"  
"Doesn't make a difference." said Kelso. "Because I can't get the spare on as I have no jack."  
"This is all just too weird." sighed Tanya. "I swear I do not remember anything. I do no remember us...It's all blank."  
"Same here." Kelos said sitting down on a small bench. "I've tried and tried and I come with nothing."

Eric's car

"I don't see anything." said Jackie looking out the window. "I'm sure he has to be around here somewhere."  
Eric said nothing. He didn't want to tell Jackie that when he called Fez, Fez told him he had not heard from Tanya either. He tried calling her and no answer. Eric did not want to assume anything but he couldn't help it.  
Donna spotted a hotel and saw two people sitting outside. One of them looked like Kelso. She saw a girl with him. He couldn't? He wouldn't? No...there had to be...She looked back at Jackie praying she didn't spot Kelso and the girl and was relieved to see she didn't. Donna spotted a small diner uphead.  
"Eric why don't you pull up over here." Eric nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the diner.  
"What are we doing here?" asked Jackie.  
"We can check inside." said Donna. "Maybe Kelso came here to get a lift or something."  
"Oh good idea." said Jackie getting out of the car. She hurried inside and Donna took Eric aside.  
"Eric..I think I saw Kelso."  
"Well why didn't..."  
"Because there was someone with him."  
Eric realized what she was saying. "Oh man...you don't think...He wouldn't.."  
"I don't know. I'm just telling you what I saw."  
"Well should we go back? What about Jackie?" Just then Jackie came bounding out of the diner.  
"No one has seen him." She said. She then looked at the two. "What is going on? What are you whispering about?"  
Donna looked at Eric than back at Jackie. "Okay...I..think I know where Kelso is."  
"You do? Great...let's go.."  
"Jackie..I...he..."  
"What? Donna what is it?"  
Donna took a deep breath then spoke. "He was with someone."


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie stared at Donna in silence. She then spoke up. "What are you implying?" She asked angerly.  
Donna tried to keep her calm. "I'm not implying anything Jackie. I'm just telling you what I saw. He was with..there was another girl with him."  
"So?" said Jackie. "That doesn't mean anything. She could just be there waiting for a ride or something. Michael is just someone for her to talk to. I bet she is waiting for a ride and is going to give Michael a ride to the church."  
Donna was a little skeptical given Kelso's past but she also knew that he wasn't that same kid she knew in high school. He had matured and Donna was pretty certain he would never cheat on Jackie again. He never had given any indication he would. If Jackie was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, she should as well.  
"You know what." said Donna. "You're right. It could be that. But Jackie." She said carefully. "They were outside a hotel. Now...yes it is very possible that maybe his car broke down there and all..I'm sorry Jackie...I don't mean.."  
"I know Donna." said Jackie. "But things are different now."  
Donna nodded. "I know they are. I've seen the way Kelso is around you. He is committed to you. That's why when I saw him...it was a shock."  
"Look." Eric spoke up. "I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation. Why don't we just go to the hotel and find out what is going on."  
Jackie nodded. "Let's go."  
The three piled into Eric's car and drove off.  
Eric prayed there WAS a reasonable explanation. He just could not fathom Kelso..the night before the wedding...especially since he was just going on about how excited he was to marrying Jackie..none of this made any sense.  
Eric's car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Kelso jumped up noticing the car. "Hey." He said to Tanya. "It's Eric."  
Eric got out of the car and walked over to where the two were. He then recognized Tanya. "Hey..you are Fez's girlfriend." He said. "What are you doing here?"  
She was about to speak when Jackie came bounding out of the car. "Michael.." She said hurrying over to him. "Michael...what happened? Did your car breakdown? Are you okay? You two waiting for a ride?"  
Michael gazed at Jackie. He loved her so much. He would have liked nothing more than to simply tell her Yes his car broke down and Tanya just happened to be there waiting for a ride but he couldn't. Yet he didn't want to tell her the truth. Of course he had no clue what the truth was. He knew nothing except waking up to find himself in bed with Tanya.  
"Jackie." He began. "I...Let's go inside."  
"Okay." said Jackie puzzled.  
He lead her inside and shut the door. Jackie turned to him. "What is it?"  
"I want you to know something." Kelso started. "I love you. I swear to you I love you."  
Jackie smiled. "I know you do Michael. I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault that your car broke down."  
"Jackie.." said Kelso exasperated. "My car...it didn't break down."  
"Okay..so what...did you have a little too much to drink last night and you decided to crash here at this hotel?"  
"I..I...I don't know how I got here." He stated.  
"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?" Jackie asked confused.  
"Please believe me...I don't know what happened. I swear I don't. I just remember..I left the bar...I..I saw Tanya on the side of the rode...I asked if she needed a ride and..."  
"And what?"  
"I woke up this morning at this hotel and...I wasn't alone."  
"You weren't alone? Who was...Tanya was with you?" She asked with wide eyes. "Did you..."  
"No..I mean I don't know...I don't think...I swear Jackie I don't remember a damn thing..it's the truth."  
"You don't know if you and Tanya...how could you NOT know Michael!" She exclaimed.  
"I have no idea. I'm telling you...we have no idea how we ended up here."  
Jackie folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him. She shook her head. It was an unbelievable story. Michael hooking up with another girl. The night before their wedding. He claiming he doesn't know a thing.  
Her mind began to think about the night he came back to Point Place...  
She was in a bar standing at the jukebox. She had been wearing a pink floral print cotton sundress. A hand was on her bare shoulder. She turned and her heart stopped. Michael was back. They didn't say a word. Just stood there gazing at one another.  
Finally he reached up and touched her cheek. "Betsy is not my daughter." He said. He then pulled her close and placed a deep kiss on her lips. He held her tightly devouring her moist lips. He had let go of her and walked out.  
Jackie had confessed the kiss to Fez. He got angry and they fought. She tried to make it up to him but he said he had enough. She should just admit she still loved Kelso and that was that.  
Jackie had gone to see Kelso to tell him she broke up with Fez. She was prepared to tell him he ruined a wonderful relationship when she realized that was a lie. As much fun as Fez was and even though he was good to her...he was not Michael Kelso.  
It was after she told Kelso the news that they ended up at a hotel and made love all night long. It was then that he asked her to marry him.  
Now...now she finds out that he was at some hotel with Fez's new girlfriend...he says he doesn't know how it happened. He doesn't remember anything.  
"Jackie." said Kelso. "I know that I fucked up when we were in high school. I was a stupid kid. I'm not that stupid kid anymore. I would not throw away what we have for a one night stand. No I can't explain how I got here but I know that I wouldn't do that to you. To us."  
Tears came to Jackie's eyes. How could this be happening? On her wedding day! It was supposed to be a day of happiness and joy. She was supposed to be Michael's wife!  
Kelso came up behind her. "I still want to marry you." He said. "It can still happen."  
Jackie turned to face him with her eyes blazing. "Marry you? You think I still want to marry you! Are you crazy!"  
"No I'm not crazy!" yelled Michael. "I love you and I want you to be my wife! Nothing happened between me and Tanya! If we can't remember a damn thing then doesn't that tell you something?"  
Jackie was silent. She didn't want to admit he had a point.  
"We wake up in this hotel...don't remember anything and to top it off there are empty bottles of vodka and gin and half empty glasses. Jackie..I don't drink that stuff. You know I stick strictly to beer. And I only had two at the bar with the guys. So you have to admit this is all just a little too odd."  
Jackie sighed. "Okay..you are right. It does seem strange."  
"I love you so much." He said. "I would not cheat on you ever. Not before our wedding not after our wedding and I certainly would never ever hurt Fez...Oh God...Fez...he's going to flip out!"  
Jackie brushed her tears away trying to keep it together. "Okay..listen Michael...I want you to start from the beginning and tell me everything you remember about last night."  
"I was at the bar with Eric and the guys. I had two beers. After the second one I told Eric I just wanted a Coke. I did not want to get too buzzed for today. Later on I think maybe around 10:00 I decided to leave because I wanted to make sure I was ready to go for the wedding. I got in my car and I left. I..remember seeing Tanya on the side of the road. I asked her if she was okay..if she needed a ride. She said something about having car trouble and then...I remember...I remember feeling dizzy and then it's all black. Then I woke up this morning. I didn't remember how I got here. I saw there was someone with me. I thought at first it was you but I wasn't sure how that was possible since you were staying with Donna and your cousins but I couldn't think of any other explanation and that's when I found out it was Tanya."  
"And you don't remember..you two..."  
"No. I don't. Which makes me believe that nothing did happen. I don't know HOW we ended up in bed but we could not have possibly done anything. Neither of us remember that."  
"Michael this is just..." Jackie sat down on the bed. "I don't know what to think. I want to believe you.."  
"But you don't do you?" said Kelso sitting next to her.  
"Come on you have to admit this is all just..." Jackie looked at Kelso seeing the pain in his eyes. She didn't see any guilt. Just pain like he knows he did nothing wrong is helpless to prove it. Pain that she didn't believe him when he was telling the truth.  
"I...Michael..I love you..if you say that you did not do anything with Tanya. That you honestly do not know how you ended up here...I have to believe you."  
"Enough to still marry me?" He asked quietly. "Because that's all I want. I want to marry you. Will you still marry me?"  
Jackie stood up from the bed. Still marry Michael? Still become Mrs. Michael Kelso. slowly she turned to face him. Something in her heart told her that she needed to take the chance. She and Michael came too far and been through too much. He would not simply throw it all away. He had been so excited these past months. Counting down to the wedding. Every day it was "25 days till the wedding Jackie...24 Days to the wedding Jackie." Finally she bought a little chalkboard where he could put up the countdown. He planned this whole romantic honeymoon to the Caribbean. Showed her the resort they would stay out. Talked about how they would need to get a bigger house for when they had their kids. Even picked out names for them. Talked about what they would name their dog when they got one. Jackie also knew how serious Tanya was about Fez. She and Donna hung out with her a few times and she would go on about how wonderful Fez was and he was the first guy to treat her like she was a princess. Tanya loved Fez a great deal. Jackie couldn't believe that Tanya would hurt Fez like this. Something just didn't add up and right now she was not going to focus on that. This was HER day. HER wedding. And she wasn't going to have it ruined.  
"Yes Michael." She said. "I WILL still marry you."  
He jumped and pulled her close. "Thank you." He said relieved. "Thank you Jackie." He kissed the top of her head. He looked down at her.  
Jackie laughed. "I must be crazy but I don't care. I love you."  
"I love you too. And.."He smiled. "I can't wait to take that dress off..."  
Jackie giggled. "All in good time."She said. "Come on. We have to get to the church. We have a wedding to attend!"


	11. Chapter 11

Fresh flowers filled the chapel as Jackie stood waiting for the music to begin. She never felt so happy in her life as she did at that moment.  
Red looked at her and smiled. "You ready?" He asked of her.  
"I'm ready." beamed Jackie.  
The music begun and they began their decent down the aisle. Jackie barely paid attention to the guests who were standing. Her eyes were focused in on Kelso who couldn't take his own eyes of her.  
"She looks like..like a goddess." Kelso said to Eric.  
Red and Jackie approached the altar and Jackie then took Kelso's arm. Red stepped back and sat down in the front pew next to Kitty.  
The minister began. "We are gathered here today to bring together in holy matrimony Jacqueline Burkhart and Michael Kelso. If anyone here as any reason why these two should not be joined. Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Jackie quick turned and gave a look at the guests daring them to say one word. The guests all remained silent and were slightly amused by Jackie's look.  
Jackie turned her head back towards Kelso and smiled.  
"Will you please join hands." the minister said to the pair. Jackie handed her bouquet to Donna and clasped Kelso's hands in hers.  
The minister then spoke again. "If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful, it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love. Jacqueline and Michael have come here today to declare their love for one another. Let us know hear their declarations. Jacqueline..please begin."  
Jackie looked at Kelso with a smile still plastered on her face. "I love you so much Michael. Ever since we were kids. I wanted to be your wife. I wanted us to be together. And now...now here we are. We are.."  
Her voice gave as tears weld up. She composed herself and continued. "We are here in the sight of God declaring our commitment. It's all I ever dreamed of. I know that I can be bossy and demanding and I know that I have made you feel horrible..."  
Kelso shook his head but Jackie continued.  
"I was a spoiled and I was selfish. But you loved me anyway. You still love me despite my faults. I promise I will be a loving wife. I'll try not to drive you too crazy. When you have the guys over for poker night...I'll do my best to not be too...you know...When we were apart, I was miserable. I put on a happy face but who was I kidding. It was you that I loved. I could never stop loving you. I'm here today to promise you...that no matter how hard things get...no matter how much I think that I can't handle it...I'm never ever going to give up on us. Never again. I love you."  
Kelso then spoke. "Jackie...you are the best thing that ever came into my life. I was an idiot for too long. I hurt you and yet...you still forgave me. I probably didn't deserve it but..I'm so glad you did. I swear to you that I will never ever be unfaithful to you. You are going to be the only woman in my life. You are all I need. I don't need anything more than you Jacqueline Burkhart. I love you."  
Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
The minister then asked for the rings. He turned to Jackie. "Place this ring on Michael's finger as symbol of your love everlasting." Jackie slipped the ring on Kelso's finger.  
"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"I do." Jackie said happily.  
He turned to Kelso.  
"Place this ring on Jacqueline's finger as a symbol of your love everlasting." Kelso slipped the ring on Jackie's finger.  
"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"I do." replied Kelso.  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Kelso stepped forward and place a long deep kiss on Jackie's lips. Jackie wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. The kiss broke and the two gazed at one another.  
"May God bless you on your journey. Amen."  
The newlyweds started back up the aisle while everyone applauded. Donna walked over to Eric and grinned.  
"Quite a ceremony wasn't it?"  
"I'll say." He agreed.  
"I want to get married." said Donna.  
Eric turned to her. "What now?"  
Donna laughed. "No not now..I'm just tired of putting it off. I say we go for it. What do you say?"  
"I say...Donna will you marry me?"  
"Yes." smiled Donna. "I will marry you."  
Eric placed a kiss on her lips and then let go. "I love you Donna Pincinotti."  
"I love you too Eric Forman." She kissed him again and they walked back up the aisle.

Wedding reception

The club looked amazing. All done in pinks and reds and whites. All blended in together exactly how Jackie wanted it. Actually it was more than she could want. The flowers, the decorations..it was like a dream. What truly made it amazing was the fact she was now Mrs. Michael Kelso. She got to enjoy all this with the man she loved since she was six years old. She beamed as he led her out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside  
There was something going on  
You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got something going on  
Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication  
All this love we feel needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah ha  
From one love to another, ah ha

Islands in the stream that is what we are  
No one in between how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
From one lover to another, ah ha

I can't live without you if the love has gone  
Everything is nothing when you got no one  
And you walk in the night  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing  
But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the message is clear  
This could be the year for the real thing  
No more will you cry, baby, I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one in love forever  
We can ride it together, ah ha  
From one love to another, ah ha

Islands in the stream that is what we are  
No one in between how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
From one lover to another, ah ha  
Oh baby alright superstar that is what you are  
Coming from afar reaching for stars  
Fly away with me to another place  
And we rely on each other, ah ha  
From one lover to another, ah ha

The song came to an end but the two still held eachother tightly. Jackie didn't care. She waited so long for this moment. It was HER moment. She was going to enjoy it for as long as she wanted.

Bar

Hyde sat in his seat downing his third beer. He couldn't believe it. Jackie STILL married Kelso. The plan failed. It was a complete disaster. Now...now he lost Jackie forever. It was truly over. There was nothing left he could do.  
"It was you wasn't it."  
Hyde turned and was startled to see Eric standing there. "Forman." He greeted.  
"It was you. You set up Kelso didn't you?" said Eric. "You tried to sabotage everything."  
Hyde shrugged. "Didn't work did it?" He said.  
"No it didn't work. Thank God it didn't work. Hyde what the hell were you thinking!"  
"I wasn't thinking." retorted Hyde. "I just...I wanted Jackie to get mad at Kelso...think he never changed and dump him and then I...I thought I could..."  
"What? Get her back? When are you going to get it man? She doesn't love you. She loves Kelso. Get over it and move on!"  
"I guess I have to now don't I?" Hyde said sarcastically.  
"What is your problem?" asked Eric.  
"I love her okay! I want to be with her."  
"You had your chance Hyde and you blew it."  
"Yeah so? Kelso had a million chances and blew all those and now he's married to her."  
"Yes. He is married to her. Because she loves HIM. You had no right to...And how could you drag Tanya into this? Fez's new girlfriend. You never thought about what that would do to Fez?"  
"I didn't want to drag her into this. Pam.." Hyde then stopped.  
"Pam? Pam who?" asked Eric.  
"Forget it."  
It then came to Eric. "Oh my..Pam Macy! You conspired with...Hyde you really have sunk a new low. I really don't know how we can continue being friends. This is...I'm outta here." With that Eric turned and stormed out.  
Hyde sat there watching as he left. He thought about what Eric said and he knew he was right. He did sink a new low. What the hell WAS he thinking? Scheming with Pam. And what a stupid harebrained scheme it was. He put some money on the bar and stood up to leave when he ran smack into Pam.  
"Sorry it didn't work." She said. "But I have a new idea.."  
"Oh shut up." snapped Hyde. "Just shut the hell up! I don't want to be part of any stupid new plan you have. Kelso doesn't want you. Doesn't love you and just because you are jealous of Jackie doesn't mean you have to drag me into this! I'm going to lose my closets friends because I chose to listen to a snotty stuck up bitch like you. Get the hell out of my face Pam." Hyde then stormed out of the bar.

Later that night (Bridal suite of hotel)

Kelso stood there admiring his new bride. Slowly he unzipped the back of Jackie's elegant white gown and carefully pealed it off her body and gown fell to the floor.  
Oh My God she's beautiful. Kelso thought to himself as he admired her body. Her perfect round firm breasts with nipples like strawberries. He wanted them so bad.  
Jackie felt electricity run through her body as his hands touched her hips and undid her lacey white garter. Kelso's eyes looked Jackie over as she now stood in all her naked splendor his erection growing even more. Never could he have imagined anyone turning him on like she was at that moment. His hand on her bare back and pulled her close to him. He gave her heated look and then captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss as he held her tight.  
Jackie could feel his arousal against her body. He wanted her to feel it. Wanted her to know how much he wanted her. Jackie closed her eyes and her breathing heightened as his lips moved to the soft skin of her neck. His hand slid over her rump and she shuddered at the pleasure she received as it then moved between her legs. "You love that don't you?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Yes..." She replied in a passionate daze. "Oh God..." She shuddered again. She could feel his breath on her neck and it was driving her mad. His finger began to tracing her erect nipple and Jackie bit her lip. "Yes Michael..." She moaned softly. His moist tongue then licked that same nipple and Jackie's body was on fire.  
Kelso scooped Jackie up and placed her down on the bed. He leaned over her as she gazed up at him. One thing was clear. This was his woman and she was going to come hard for him. Just the way he liked her to. His lips touched hers again in another deep passionate kiss. Jackie groaned loving his kisses. His hand moved down to her breast and played with her nipple with his skillful fingers. With his other hand he caressed her silky thigh. Not to disappoint her his slid his finger inside her and Jackie moaned loving how it felt. "Yes...Oh God Yes..." He moved his fingers faster and Jackie arched her back. Just as an orgasm was about to hit, Kelso removed his fingers slid his hard member inside her. He moved slowly wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible. Jackie writhed and groaned as he pumped into her.  
"You love it don't you?" He whispered to her. "You love how good this feels.."  
"Yeesss. "Jackie groaned. "So good...Oh God..." She closed her eyes loving how wonderful he felt. Kelso eyed her nipples which were like round hard pebbles. He carefully sucked one causing Jackie to groan even more. Knowing how much she loved that, he sucked on the other one. "Oh God Michael...Michael..Oh yes..yes..." "  
You enjoy it...Oh God...Jackie...You feel so damn good..." He felt her orgasm starting so he quickened his pace with the headboard slamming against the wall and the bed shaking and squeaking beneath them. "God...Michael...Yes...Oh..Michael!" Jackie exclaimed with her oncoming orgasm. "Oh God!" Jackie cried out with her orgasm and Kelso followed with his own which came on just as hard as hers. Jackie laid back on the bed in total amazement. Wow. She thought to herself.  
Kelso placed kisses down her neck. "I'm not done yet." He whispered to her.  
Jackie giggled. "Michael..you are going to kill me.."  
"At least you will die with a giant smile on your face." He said and took her again.  
An hour went by and the two stood outside on the balcony enjoying the cool night air. Kelso wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I was almost afraid this wasn't going to happen." He said to her kissing the top of her head.  
"I know but Michael...I trust you. You have not given me any reason to doubt you. I have faith in you and our love. This is going to last. I know it."  
"Of course it will." said Kelso. "I'm not letting anyone else touch you. Especially that stupid cheese guy..."  
Jackie laughed. "You still jealous?" She grinned.  
"No." lied Kelso. "Just don't go kissing anyone else."  
"I'm not." Jackie said turning to face him. "I would rather kiss you." She said wrapping her arms around him. "And do other things..."She said her eyes sparkling.  
"Like what?" asked an intrigued Kelso.  
"Let's go back inside and you will find out." She said seductively. Jackie took his hand and they walked back inside to enjoy the rest of their wedding night.


	12. Chapter 12

I do want to take the time to thank the readers of this story. I appreciate the feedback & I'm glad you are enjoying it.

"Hmmm." Jackie said to herself. "I'm not sure which one to buy. The red or the black?" She looked over two sexy negligees in the shop. "Which one would Michael like more?" Jackie was about to put one back when she heard a voice.  
"Well Well Well if it isn't Jackie Burkhart."  
She turned to see Pam Macy standing there snidely.  
Jackie smiled politely. "No Pam." She stated. "It's Well Well Well if it isn't Jackie KELSO."  
Pam rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
"No not whatever. Reality." retorted Jackie.  
"You honestly think it is going to last?" Pam laughed. "Please...he doesn't love you. He never did. He always preferred me to you."  
Jackie put the garments down and folded her arms. "So what you are saying is that when he was sixteen he preferred a cheap trashy slut."  
"Yes I mean no...I mean...Arrggh." Pam stamped her foot. Bitch. She thought to herself. "You and I both know that in the end, Kelso is going to leave you."  
"I'm sorry I don't know that." said Jackie turning back to the items she was looking at. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to decide which one of these Michael will like the best for our honeymoon. The red or the black. Michael does like the way black looks on me but then he does say red brings out my hair..You know what...I think I will get both. It doesn't really matter though, it's not like I'll being wearing them long."  
Pam sneered as Jackie laughed and headed to the checkout. She stormed after her to the line.  
"You are kidding yourself you know." She said. "He WILL cheat on you again. He always does. He is incapable of being faithful."  
Jackie turned. "I see. So I should just divorce him and save myself the trouble?"  
"Yes you should. He will stray again."  
"So I should divorce Michael so that you can get your hands on him and then he can cheat on you?"  
"What?"  
"You just said that Michael is incapable of being faithful yet you want him."  
"I mean with YOU."  
"Oh with ME he is incapable of being faithful. So you would make sure he never ever strayed from you."  
"He wouldn't."  
"He wouldn't...okay...well you know what Pam. It appears that he DID stray from you. You see. He is not with you. He dumped your skanky ass for ME. And he dumped that skank Brooke for ME. So really, he does prefer ME to a bunch of skanks so your little theory falls apart doesn't it?"  
Pam remained silent.  
"And by the way..while we are on the subject. Your little scheme to make Michael miss the wedding...pretty pathetic."  
"How did you know I..."  
"I didn't." smiled Jackie triumphantly. "You just told me."  
"Bitch." Pam fumed.  
Jackie moved in closer. "You thought that you could make me doubt Michael. You thought that you could make me call off the wedding. You thought wrong. I know Michael. You don't. And if you think you can try another little scheme, you can think again. I will never for once second believe Michael cheated on me." Pam was steamed. Her little plan was brilliant. Damn you Jackie. She thought to herself. Why couldn't you doubt him? "I see well here is a newsflash for you. I did have help. His name is Steven Hyde. Yeah that's right. He helped me pull it off."  
"And you think by telling me this it's going to hurt me?" Jackie said raising her eyebrows. "I don't love Steven. I love Michael. Now get out of my face skank."  
Jackie turned back to the checkout to pay for her items. Pam walked out of the shop in a huff.  
Jackie handed the girl behind the counter her credit card. Steven had a hand in it. She shook her head.  
He wouldn't go that far. Would he? As her credit card was being run through she thought about it. Would Steven do such a thing? He DID sneak into the apartment and crawl into bed with her. He claimed he was sorry for that...She was certain Pam must have convinced him to go along. Well even so..it doesn't excuse it. She was handed her bag and she thanked the cashier. Jackie left the store in thought. If what Pam said was true...then Steven needed to be taught a lesson. Of course she had tell Michael and convince him NOT to punch Steven's lights out. Jackie then had and idea and grinned. Heading to her car she got in and drove off thinking of the perfect scheme to get even.

Forman House

"Married!" squealed Kitty as Eric told her the news. "You and Donna are going to get married!"  
"Yes Mom." replied Eric. "We talked about it and we decided it was stupid to put it off any longer."  
Red laughed. "You sure you are ready for this son? You know the last time..."  
"I know I know I ran. I was stupid. I get that. I'm not going to run this time. I want to marry Donna. I love her."  
"I want to marry Eric too." said Donna. "We are both ready. Before...we were too young and we were scared. I don't really blame Eric for backing out...I wish he wouldn't have done it before the ceremony.." She said giving Eric a look.  
"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Eric.  
Donna grinned and turned back to Red and Kitty. "But I do understand his reason. Now that we both have good paying jobs and a house that we can afford, it's time."  
"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Kitty hugging Eric. "My little baby is going to get married! Such joy!"  
"Mom Mom..please..I can't breathe.." said Eric trying to pull away.  
"Congratulations to you both." said Red. "I couldn't be happier."  
"Happier about what?" asked Laurie coming into the kitchen.  
"Your brother and Donna are getting married!" said Kitty clasping her hands together.  
Laurie rolled her eyes. "I thought they tried that before and Eric chickened out."  
"I'm not going to this time." said Eric. "This time, the marriage is going to happen."  
"Great." said Laurie less then enthused.  
Red spoke up. "Young lady I think you could be happy for your brother. At least try to be supportive. This IS a big deal."  
Everyone was stunned. Red never spoke sharply to Laurie. She was his baby. Could do no wrong.  
"I'm proud of Eric. He is making something of himself." Red continued. "Which is more than I can say for you. Dropping out of college...not applying yourself in beauty school...Young lady it is time you got serious. You need to figure out what to do with your life. I'm tired of seeing you waste it."  
Laurie gulped. She didn't ever expect to hear her father say these things to her. And to say he was PROUD of ERIC! That really stung. Of course there was truth to what he said and she knew it. She did need to get her life together. Eric was out on his own. Here she was...And truth be told she WANTED a good man. Not those sleazy losers she hung around with. There was Kelso but he was married to Jackie now. He was better off married to her anyway. He was fun at first but she knew his heart was always with Jackie. Finally Laurie spoke. "You're right Daddy." She said. "Eric I am happy for you. I hope you have a good life with Donna. I mean it."  
"Thank you sis." replied Eric.  
"And as far as everything else...it is true. I do need to figure out what I want to do. I don't think college is the answer though. I did enjoy beauty school and I should have stuck with it. So I think I will give it another go."  
Red smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."  
"Me too." said Kitty. "Honey I know you will do great." "  
That's great sis." said Eric. "I hope it works out for you this time."  
Donna spoke. "Laurie, if you want..I would be honored if you would do my hair for the wedding. It would mean a lot to me."  
Laurie smiled. "I would like that. I promise...your hair will look great!"  
"This is what I like." said Red. "Our family come together. Donna I look forward to you being a part of it."  
"Thank you Mr. Forman." She smiled. "I'm looking forward to it myself. I love all of you. I mean it."  
"So Dad." grinned Eric. "Guess this means you and Mr. Pincinotti are going to be in laws."  
Red frowned. "Oh God." He said as everyone laughed.

Jackie & Kelso's place

Jackie walked into the door carrying her shopping bag. She headed to the bedroom and set it down. Walking to the closet she got out her suitcase. She and Michael were leaving tomorrow and she wanted to get packing.  
"Hey Mrs. Kelso." greeted Kelso.  
Jackie grinned and turned her head towards him. "Hi Honey. How was your day?"  
"Great." He said looking at the bag on the bed. "What's in there?" He said trying to peak in.  
Jackie snatched it away. "You'll find out..when we are on our honeymoon." She placed a kiss on his lips and he deepened it and the fell back on the bed.  
Kelso looked at his new wife. "I love you." He said softly.  
"I love you too." She said with a smile. "Now get off of me, I need to pack."  
"Fine." He said reluctantly as he stood up.  
Jackie went back to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She wanted to tell Michael about her encounter with Pam but decided against it. She didn't want anything spoiling their honeymoon. To hell with Pam and Steven. She waited a long time for this and they were not going to ruin it for her. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer. Grinning, she turned towards her husband.  
"Which one do you think I should take? The pink bikini or the red one?"  
Kelso gulped as she held up the two skimpy bathing suits. "I uh..well...I..."  
"Or maybe this blue one.." Jackie said holding up another one.  
The blood from Kelso's head drained and went to another part of his anatomy.  
"You know I do have this green one too." Jackie said cheerfully holding that one up.  
Kelso tried to speak but couldn't get the words out.  
"Maybe I shouldn't go with a bikini." Jackie said. "Maybe I should go with a one piece.."  
"NO!" exclaimed Kelso finally finding his voice. "I uh...I mean...I think the bikinis are better because um...you...you can um...tan...yes you can get a better tan in a bikini. I need something to drink.."  
Kelso left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of cold lemonade. He was about to down another glass down when Jackie came out modeling the blue bikini. "I was leaning towards this one. What do you think?"  
"I uh..it looks great." Kelso's voice said cracking. He cleared his throat. "It looks great." He said filling his glass again.  
Jackie pretended to think. "I don't know...Maybe I should go with another color." She undid the top of her bikini and flung it to the floor. Kelso stared at her. Not able to speak.  
She then undid the bottom and pulled it off. Kelso gulped his lemonade again. He watched as Jackie walked back to the bedroom and emerged wearing the red bikini.  
"You think this one looks better?"  
"It's uh.." Kelso's voice cracked again. "It's..ni..nice..."  
"Maybe I should try the pink one."  
"You little..." Kelso ran towards her and she started to take off for the bedroom. He grabbed a hold of her and began tickling her ribs.  
She squealed with laughter. "Michael..." She giggled trying to get out of his grasp.  
"You brought it on yourself." He said getting a strong tickle under her right arm.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." Jackie squealed trying to wriggle free.  
"No you are not." He said tickling her stomach.  
Jackie managed to roll onto her back and smiled up at Michael. "You are no fun."  
"You are mean." came his reply kissing her fingers.  
"I was just trying to get your honest opinion." She said sweetly.  
"No you were not. You were trying to turn me on you minx." He said tickling her again.  
Jackie squealed and managed to break free. She scrambled to get up and stuck her tongue out at him before heading to the bedroom.  
"This is not over!" exclaimed Kelso. He walked to the sofa where he saw pictures from the wedding sitting on the table. They weren't the professional ones yet. Just the ones some of the guest took. He smiled as he looked through them. Jackie looked so beautiful and in her glory. There was a great shot of him and Jackie dancing. He continued looking through and saw there were some in there from his outing with Eric and the guys. He forgot that Fez took some pictures. He looked through them. Something in one caught his eye. He looked closely and froze. Was that...Hyde? He could see in the background of one...Eric was helping some girl with her purse...It looked like Hyde snuck in and...was he putting something in his soda? Was Hyde the one? He quickly put the pictures down and back in the envelope. He wasn't going to tell Jackie about this. No. No way was their honeymoon going to be spoiled. She deserved a good time. Whatever Hyde was up to. They can deal with when they come back. But one thing was certain. Hyde WAS going to pay. He would make damn sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's so beautiful here." sighed Jackie as she looked at the star filled sky enjoying the warm tropical air.  
"Sure is." agreed Kelso sipping his drink.  
Jackie smiled at her husband. "It's hard to believe isn't it?" She said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Kelso.  
"I mean who would have thought...all the times we broke up and made up and fought and broke up...who would have thought we would actually get here."  
"We were kids then." replied Kelso. "We've grown up since then. Besides I thought we would get here."  
"You did?" said Jackie raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah..you think I was going to let you marry some other guy? And believe me I know how jealous YOU are...you would have gone around calling any girl I would have been engaged to a skank and would have probably destroyed her wedding gown."  
"You're right." laughed Jackie. "I would have. No one is getting their slutty hands on my man." She said as she climbed down from her chair and slid on her husband's lap. "No one. Ever." She pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. She let go and rested her head against his chest. "That Pam is a moron." She said.  
"Pam?" asked a confused Kelso.  
Jackie realized what she said and sighed. "Yeah...I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want to spoil our honeymoon but..I ran into Pam Macy."  
"I see."  
"She told me that I should give it up that you would never be faithful to me and that you alway preferred her to me."  
"What!" exclaimed Kelso.  
"She said that we both know in the end that you are going to leave me."  
"That is so not true!" said Kelso wishing he could strangle Pam Macy.  
"I know it's not." assured Jackie. "I told her that. You know what...who cares stupid skank says. I am married to you and she can deal with it." Jackie rested her head back against Kelso's chest.  
"I love you." Kelso kissed the top of her head. "You're right. Who cares what she thinks or says."  
"Exactly." replied Jackie. "She and Hyde thought they could tear us apart. How stupid are they."  
Kelso froze. "Hyde?"  
Jackie sat up again. "Oh..I...Damnit...I didn't..." "  
It's okay." said Kelso. "I..I know."  
"You know?"  
"I was looking at some of the pictures from the wedding. You know the ones the guests took...and I saw some that Fez took from when me and the guys went out and...well in the background of one I saw Hyde and it looked like he was..was putting something in my soda."  
"So that is why...I can't believe it. How could those two stoop so low!"  
"So Pam is the one who helped Hyde?" asked Kelso.  
"Yeah she was." said Jackie reluctantly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything...I just wanted our honeymoon to be perfect and to forget those two idiots."  
"I know. I did too. You know what...why don't we do that. Forget Pam. Forget Hyde. I'm here with my new beautiful wife who is looking hot in her pink dress with the flowers..."  
Jackie grinned. "You want something honey?" She asked slyly.  
"Yeah. You." replied Kelso. He kissed her again and then moved her from his lap before stepping down from his chair. He took her hand and let her back inside to the bedroom of their hotel room. He turned his wife to him and placed a kiss on her lips. His hands caressed her hair and moved down to her bare back.  
Slowly, the straps of her dress were lowered down. Her dress was pulled off revealing her plump breasts. Kelso gazed at her bare chest and his mouth watered. Carefully, he lowered his head and took one of her erect nipples in his mouth. Jackie closed her eyes and her head went back in ecstasy. "Michael..." She said softly. She then shuddered as he moved to her other breast gently licking with his moist tongue. Her eyes then went wide as she felt his hand now between her thighs pleasuring her. "Oh Oh yess...yeeeesss..." She moaned.  
Her hands clutched Kelso's shoulders tightly as he worked her body with his hands and mouth. "Aaaahhh...Aaaaahhh.." Jackie moaned again biting her lip. Suddenly her pink underwear was slid off her body and made it's way down to the floor along with her dress.  
Kelso scooped her up and placed her down on the bed. Jackie watched in fascination as he removed all his clothes. She stared at him hungerly as he climbed into the bed with her. With passion in her eyes she gazed at him. "I want you." She said huskily. "I want you so bad. Fuck me."  
"You never said that before." grinned Kelso.  
"Shut up and fuck me." commanded Jackie her eyes blazing with desire. "Yes your majesty." replied Keslo moving on top of her. Jackie groaned feeling him inside her. "Yeeesss...yeesss..Oh Michael..." She wrapped herself around him as he thrusted in and out of her body. He took her hand in his and pinned her arm over her head. "Oh God yes..." groaned Michael. "Jackie...I love you..." The two then collapsed on the bed feeling satisfied.  
"I love you Michael Kelso." smiled Jackie.  
"I love you Jackie Kelso." was his reply.  
"Wanna do it again?" She grinned.  
"Hell yeah!" He replied climbing on top of her again.

Point Place

Hyde sat the bar drinking a second beer. He felt lousy. More lousy then he ever felt in his life. Kelso was one of his best friends and he...and Jackie...she was never going to speak to him again. What the hell was he thinking! How could he go along with that asinine plan of Pam's. And Eric was furious with him and so was Donna. He lost his closest and best friends because of his own stupidity.  
Another patron walked up to the bar and sat down. "I'd like a Rum and Coke please."  
Hyde turned his head and saw a young blonde woman sitting there. "Laurie?" He said.  
She turned her head to him. "Hyde. Hello." She greeted.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Just thought I would stop for a drink. I put an application in for beauty school."  
"Beauty school? You are going to beauty school?"  
"Maybe. If I get in. I hope I do. What are you doing here?"  
"Just thinking about how much I screwed up my life."  
"I see. I take it you mean Kelso and Jackie."  
Hyde frowned. "Eric told you."  
Laurie nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Yes he did. I have to admit it was a pretty rotten thing you did. I'm not just talking about the ridiculous plan of drugging Kelso. I mean you getting into bed with Jackie. That is so creepy."  
"I know I know. It was. I am sorry for it. I am. I know no one believes it but I am."  
Laurie studied him. "I suppose I can believe that. I know I'm no saint. I've done my share of things I'm not proud of. Like when I stole Kelso from Jackie. It was wrong and cruel. Kelso never loved me. He loved Jackie. I knew that too. That's why I dumped him. Of course I could have done it in a less mean way..I was an idiot for a long time. But I'm putting those days behind me." She smiled. "I'm going to be a new person. Make something of myself."  
"Good luck to you." said Hyde taking a swig of his beer.  
"You know Hyde. You can take control of your life. You can be a new person too. Make something of yourself. Your Dad gave you and your sister that record store right?" "Yeah."  
"Well you can make something out of that. Make it bigger and better than ever. You just need to try."  
"I guess. But that's not going to erase what I did to Kelso and Jackie."  
"No it won't." said Laurie finishing her drink. "But it would give you a sense of pride and accomplishment. It would make you start to feel good about yourself and once that happens maybe you could patch things up with your friends. It's already starting for me. Donna wants me to do her hair for her wedding."  
"Wedding?" asked a stunned Hyde.  
"Yeah my brother and Donna decided to get married."  
"Wow. That's great. I guess I shouldn't expect an invitation though."  
Laurie rolled her eyes and stepped down from her stool. "You know...you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Pick yourself up and be a man. Own up to what you did and maybe just maybe your friends can forgive you." With that Laurie turned and left.

"Michael..stop that..." giggled Jackie as she lay on her stomach on the bed. "You are supposed to be massaging me not tickling me..."  
"Sorry." said Kelso not meaning it. He leaned down and began kissing her shoulders and back.  
Jackie turned over and smiled. "I love you. And the Pams and the Hydes of the world can go to hell. You are mine."  
Kelso leaned down and kissed her lips. Jackie grinned. "God...Michael...again?"  
"You are hot. It's not my fault." He replied as his lips kissed her neck.  
"You are crazy." laughed Jackie gently pushing him away and getting up from the bed. She pulled on her pink silk robe and tied it. She picked up a champagne glass and poured herself a glass.  
Kelso got up and put his shorts on. He also poured himself a glass of champagne.  
Jackie sipped her champagne and then spoke. "Michael...you think Eric and Donna will ever get married?" Kelso thought a minute. "I guess so. Why?"  
"I just don't know what they are waiting for. I think they should just do it."  
"I agree. They have a house to live in and both have good jobs. I guess they will on their own time." "Donna is one of the best friends I ever had. She was always there for me."  
"She is great. And she doesn't take your crap." joked Kelso.  
Jackie laughed. "Yeah I know. She's always been a great friend to me. I just want her to be happy like I am."  
"She will be." said Kelso. "She's good for Eric and Eric is good for her."  
"They are both really good friends to us." said Jackie setting her glass down. "We should do something for them."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know...We can maybe buy them a nice housewarming gift for when they get moved into their new house or something."  
"What about OUR new house?" said Kelso.  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Jackie. "We don't have a house."  
"Yes we do." grinned Kelso. He picked up a box and held it out to her. Jackie took it and opened it to find a gold key. "What is this?"  
"The key to our new house."  
"What!" exclaimed Jackie. "Mr. Picinotti told me about a house that one of his customers was selling. And with some help from Mr. Foreman, I was able to work out a deal and the house is OURS!"  
Jackie couldn't believe it. A house. A house of their very own. "Michael...I don't know what to say...Oh this is the best surprise ever!" She threw her arms around him. "I love you." She let go. "Now we can get that dog." She smiled.  
"And work on the kids." added Kelso.  
"But the dog first." said Jackie. "I want a dog."  
"We can do that but you know the baby takes nine months so we really should get started..." He said advancing towards her. Jackie laughed as he backed her against the wall. "Is this the optimal way to have a kid." She asked.  
"Doesn't hurt to find out." He replied. The two held eachother tight as the moonlight shined in their room.


End file.
